The Irelands
by sugarhuney3
Summary: Northern Ireland gets to spen sometime with his sister when England has to take care of a sick America. Lemon, lime, incest, R-18, terrible dares... the story is better than the summary. trust me.


**A/N: XD I got in trouble... XD They took down my EnglandxIreland smut fic! That sucks! Gosh dangit! Am I weird if I've been laughing at my misfortunes? XD**

**Okay, this is the IrelandxNorth Ireland smut fic that you guys have been wanting so much! Goodness, I got so happy when I had several requests for it! And by several, I mean two. XD**

**I am as sick as a freaking dog. I. Feel. Like. Crap. I hope you guys like this story, because I don't think I'll rewrite it until I get rid of this FREAKING cold. And when I get a cold, it normally stays for a week. At the LEAST.**

**Alright, I hope you guys have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains incest, lemon, lime, games(I SUCK at dares!) and (Of course) swearing. Human names used, and just so that you guys won't get confused, I'm going to be calling North Ireland 'North' or 'Felix' so that I won't have to type 'Northern Ireland' all the time. And as Ireland is known as 'The Republic of Ireland' she will be referred to as 'Republic' every so often.**

**/ / /**

_For some reason, all of my brothers have been able to get intimate with Ireland! Not me! I want her to want me. I want her to get seductive and fiesty with me, which she rarely does to anyone. I want to hear her cry out in pleasure._

_Today _will _be the day all of that happens._

Felix walked into the kitchen where his sleepy twin was making breakfast. Her ginger hair was messy and unbrushed, and she was still in her pajamas, which werea light purple and shiny and long sleeved.

Felix had told Ireland that England had to care for America for a few days, and that he needed to stay with someone until England got back. Ireland, being his twin and all, had agreed to his staying immediately.

Felix placed his hand on top of Ireland's head, patting her messy hair.

Ireland sighed. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment, North." She said, and gently took his hand off her head.

"Hey, do you think I could brush your hair after breakfast?" North asked.

Ireland shrugged. "If you want. I'm sure not going to." She said.

Felix smiled triumphantly, and hugged Ireland around her neck and placed his chin atop her head.

"Why are you getting so lovey and touchy?" Ireland asked, looking like she was ready to smack him with her spatula.

"Because your my only sister, and we don't get to spend much time together. I only want to do some bonding!" Felix said.

Ireland smirked. "Bonding? Then I guess we could play some games after breakfast."

Felix smiled broadly. Maybe she would shoose the 'games' she played with Wales last time! "Yeah, that sounds fine." Felix said, trying not to sound to excited.

"Hey, let go. Breakfast is ready and I need to put this stuff on plates." Ireland said.

Felix huffed, but obeyed.

Ireland walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two plastic plates, then scooped the eggs and sausage out of the pan and onto them. She gave the plate with the most on it to North.

He took it gratefully and walked out to the table. Ireland came out seconds later with some forks and knives. She handed one of each to him, then sat down and began to eat.

Once they finished breakfast, Felix took both their plates and silverware into the kitchen and washed them, then went to the bathroom and got a brush.

Ireland rolled her eyes when Felix came back out with brush in hand, and sat in the middle of the floor.

Felix sat behind her and began to brush out the long, tangled ginger hair.

"So, what games do you want to play? I have Life, Monopoly, Trivia, and regular playing cards." Ireland said.

"Hmm... Do you think we could try a game NOT for little kids?" Felix asked.

Ireland got the hint, as her cheeks had taken on a rosy color, but she must not have wanted to acknowledge it.

"Well, Trivia isn't for little kids. And we could play Poker or something with the playing cards." Ireland said.

Felix scrunched up his nose. "No, I meant something else." he said.

Ireland's face turned red. "Y-you can ch-choose the game w-we're going to do..."

Felix snorted with laughter. "How about a punishment game?" He asked, and put the brush down. "There, all brushed out and neat!" He exclaimed, admiring his work.

Ireland sighed. "Thanks, Felix. And if you want to do a punishment game, I guess I'll play it with you." She said.

Felix smiled broadly. "Alright then. Do you want to go first, or should I?" He asked.

"You go first." Ireland said.

"Alright, you have to eat a raw egg." North said. "If you refuse, or can't do it, you have to take your shirt off."

Ireland gained a determined look. "Alright." She said, and ran into the kitchen and came back with and egg. She stared at it for a moment, thinking of how disgusting it would be to have it slide down her throat, and how she might obtain salmonella from doing this.

She shuddered, then cracked the egg open and swallowed its contents, keeping the shell.

Felix was irritated that she didn't back out.

"Alright, you have to eat the shell! All of it! If you can't or won't do it, you'll have to take off your pants!" Ireland said.

Felix huffed and snatched the egg shell out of Ireland's hands, and stuck the larger part in his mouth and started chewing. He couldn't get it down his throat and he started coughing, spitting it out.

Ireland rolled her eyes. "You're lucky this is a wooden floor. I'd never be able to get that stuff out of carpet." She mumbled. "Go on! You have to do your punishment!"

Felix pouted, but took off his shorts, exposing white boxers with a clover on the crotch.

Ireland blushed and looked away.

Felix laughed at the reaction. "Alright, stick ten ice cubes down your bra or underpants and let them melt. If you can't or won't do it, you have to take off your pants."

Ireland stuck her tongue out. "I hate the cold..." She mumbled, and went into the kitchen with ten ice cubes, which she stuck down her bra. She immediately started shivering.

Felix smiled evilly. "Is it too cold?" He asked. "You can always give up."

Ireland bore her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest, which made her jump.

Felix laughed. "Pressure isn't going to help you get warmer!" He said.

"I-it m-makes the ic-ce melt f-faster." Ireland said.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Those ice cubes probably aren't even melted a quarter of the way." He said.

Ireland was silent. She left the room. When she came back in a few minutes later, she was topless and wearing a wet bra, her arms tightly wrapped around her chest.

Felix snorted with laughter. "I _knew _you couldn't take it!"

Ireland growled. "Do you think you could do better, hotshot?" She sneered.

"_Definitely_." Felix replied.

"Fine then. You have to stick ten ice cubes down your boxers and keep 'em there until they melt. If you can't or won't do it, you have to take your shirt off." Ireland said.

Felix shrugged and went into the kitchen and came back with a bunch of ice. He pulled the band of his boxers out and poured the ice in.

Ireland laughed when he yelped and crossed his legs.

"Argh!"

"Not so easy, is it?"

"H-hey! Boobs are n-nothing comared to d-dicks! Y-you aren't as s-sensitve th-there!" Felix whined. "I-I give up!"

"Yes! I lasted longer than you!" Ireland cheered as Felix took the ice out of his boxers.

Felix took off his shirt, as his punishment required, and flashed an evil smirk toward Ireland.

"You have to jack me off. If you can't or won't do it, you have to take off your bra." Felix said.

Ireland crossed her arms. "Heh." She said, somehow keeping a blush off of her face.

Felix's pouted. "You're not gonna do it, huh?" He asked dissapointedly.

Ireland looked at him in a seductive way and he gulped loudly.

Ireland crawled over to him and pushed him onto his back. She kissed his neck, lowering his defenses, then began to palm him slowly.

Felix moaned, and Ireland pulled away, looking rather amused. She pulled down his boxers.

She laughed. "You're already hard?" She asked, and gripped his erection somewhat tightly, making him hiss.

"Do-on't grip it so ti-IGHT-ly!"

Ireland stuck her tongue out, but loosened her grip, and began moving faster.

"A-Avery! I-m g-gonna-" Felix let out a loud moan and ejaculated into her hand.

Ireland laughed. "Truly? I thought my brother would last longer than this." She said.

Felix moaned and rubbed his forehead.

Ireland held out her hand. "Lick it off or keep your boxers off." She said.

"I think I'll keep my boxers off." He said.

Ireland sighed and walked off to the bathroom and cleaned her hands.

When she came back, Felix was sitting straight up and hiding himself rather well. "I get to suck you off, or you take off your bra."

Ireland sneered. "Fucking jerk." She growled, and took off her bra.

"Go into the kitchen and give yourself a peanut butter beard and jelly mustache, or put on one of my dresses." Ireland said.

Felix tapped on his chin. "One of your dresses you say? Which one?" He asked.

"My frilliest one. You know, the one that you said looked like something a slutty female pirate would wear." She said.

Felix nodded. "Hmm..." he mumbled, and walked into the kitchen.

Ireland snorted out a laugh. "This is gonna be awesome!" She said, and went into her bedroom and got her camera.

Felix came back into the room about two minutes later with a curly peanut butter mustache and a jelly goatee.

Ireland found this hysterical, and took several pictures.

Felix recognized the camera in her hands as the camera Hungary gave her, which meant it had pictures of that _yaoi _stuff in it.

"Delete everything in that camera or strip from the waist down." Felix challenged.

Ireland stopped laughing immediately. She put her camera on the table gently, shouted at Felix, telling him how much of a jerk he was, and stripped off her pants and panties.

"Hmph! Go dunk your head in extremely hot water, or rub and egg's insides all around your scalp!" Ireland dared.

Felix went into the kitchen, then came back into the room a minute later with wet and sticky hair.

Ireland took several pictures, then Felix washed the egg out of his hair.

"Let me touch your tits or I get to touch you... _down there_."

Ireland turned a dark red. "Get it over with..." Ireland said, and sat down on the ground.

Felix sat behind her and began to massage her nipples. "They're hard..." He mumbled.

"Duh! Y-you made me dump i-ice down my bra a little b-bit ago!" Ireland pointed out.

Felix shrugged, then moved in front of her, and began sucking at one of her nipples, massaging and pinching the other.

Ireland moaned and grunted a squirmed, and finally Felix pulled away.

Ireland wiped his saliva off of her breasts, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"We move this downstairs into that spare room, or we play a new game." Ireland said.

"I'm fine with a new game. I actually had an idea..." Felix said.

"Oh no! _I _get to choose the game this time!" Ireland said.

Felix sighed, thinking that she'd probably change the game to Life or something.

Ireland tackled him, which left Felix shocked. Ireland put him in a head lock and charely horsed him. "Tap out." She commanded.

Felix cried out from the charley horsing, and spun, putting Ireland on the ground and him on top.

"You want to play rough? I can do that." He said, and positioned himself in front of her entrance, and pushed in fairly quickly.

Ireland grunted, and switched positions with him, she was back on top and him on the bottom. She moved up and down at a quick pace. Riding him.

Felix moaned, and switched her again. He pinned her hands to the ground, and kept her legs spread as wide as he could keep them. Ireland wouldn't be switching positions with him again.

He started moving, and Ireland squirmed, trying to get her hands free. When he started moving faster, she moaned, and squirmed a bit more. Felix finally let her hands go, and she threw her arms around his neck, then hooked her legs around his waist.

Felix could feel himself getting close, and figured that unless he did something, he would come first. He sucked at Ireland's nipples, and moved one of his hands down and massaged her clit.

"Felix- Ngh! I'm-I'm-" Ireland cried out, orgasming, Felix had been triggered by her orgasm and came right after her.

/ / /

"You don't speak of this. Scotland would kill you." Ireland said after she had finally gotten everything cleaned up.

Felix nodded. "I _really _don't feel like dying anytime soon." He said.

"Good." Ireland said, and left to take a shower.

Felix grabbed the camera he had hidden and checked to make sure everything was recorded. It was.

_"Hey, she don't speak of it. She didn't say don't watch it again!" _He thought.

**/ / /**

**ZE END! I hope this was good enough for you guys!**

**Alright, I've had an idea. It's a human/detective!Hetalia thing. Yes, there will be smut. Yes, there will be crime. Yes, there will be blood. And yes, there will be drama and fights! I'm going to start on it immediately, as I have fulfilled all of my requests for the moment! Thank you all for reading!**

**1. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**

**2. Itacest, Italy and Romano get lonely when their boyfriends have to leave on buisness trips.**

**3. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism.**

**4. Romano and Ireland fluffy smut with some crack at the end.**

**5. Hetalia naughty truth or dare, you pick the pairings and the dares! (Or a generator!)**

**6. Ireland and Romano genderbend.**

**7. Seychelles and Ireland yuri (Will be my very first yuri. I just want to try it!)**


End file.
